


Sleep Guardian

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c watches the younger man as he sleeps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Guardian

Teal'c gazed down at the younger man. He'd fallen asleep at his desk again, always working so hard, never resting when he thought he was needed. He thought no one knew this secret, but Teal'c had discovered it. He watched the somnolent figure slowly breathe, his features relaxed and easy, so different from the stressed, pinched look he often showed when awake. His piercing blue eyes, so full of intelligence and drive, were closed now, making him look younger still.

He was not what Teal'c expected for a warrior; his way was not the Jaffa way. But warrior the man was. A world of knowledge and wisdom, despite his lack of years. Perhaps that was a factor of humans shorter life cycles. O'Neill certainly knew much, and he was barely of warrior age.

Teal'c would watch over this young warrior as he slept. His people would need him again soon enough. So when Daniel Jackson came to General Hammond's door with a folder of papers, Teal'c silently directed him back. Not even his teammates would disturb Hammond's sleep. He deserved the rest.


End file.
